FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to dampening system rollers used in offset printing presses to provide water to the plate cylinder and prevent ink feedback on adjacent water rollers and more specifically, to a dampening roller comprising rebonded fused silica having pores impregnated and sealed with a silicone resin.